battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
AFOH
AFOH is a new navy open to anyone looking for a navy to join. It stands for Advanced Fleet Of Hybrids so you should have at least one hybrid in your fleet. It was formed officially on the 27 of May, 2013 and will not be disbanded (hopefully). ENROLLING Anyone can join after completing these simple steps 1. Post an expression of interest in the comments 2. Include a screenshot of your hybrid note: please display your money too as hackers are NOT allowed 3. Include your game centre name 4. Wait (hopefully) not too long for us to add you on game centre (we are xuanlow, DOAN1011 and thognong ) RULES 1. NO hacking 2. Please do not edit this page without HMSHOMEMADES1011's, Thognong's or Shinato73's permission. 3. ........ Not much else IDENTIFICATION There is no specific colour scheme as this would make it far too easy for rival navies to track us. You are however advised to include AFOH in you ship's name for ID. MEMBERS *'Admiral Of The Navy HMSHomemade': Is the Founder of AFOH. Specialises in Submarines. Is the the most experienced veteran in the navy and has great ship building knowledge. *'Admiral AEGIS Commander': Specializes in Advanced Combat and Advanced Navigation. Also is in charge of general fleet navigation and advanced fleet combat. A base is currently being constructed by him. *'Admiral likke_A_boss': Specializes in the creation of Trimarans and Cadmarans. In charge of all shipped materials and in charge of all crew members in the Navy. He is currently working on a base and a flagship. *'Vice Admiral Thognong': Is one of the Co-Founders of AFOH and loves Star Trek and has made many replicas. Has a small support group of submarines and is developing a fleet of dreadnoughts. *'Vice Admiral Shinato': Is the other Co-Founder of AFOH and is the maker of the Shinato class battleships as well as many other types. *'Rear Admiral Pochard': Has a small but effective fleet, consisting of all types of ships. Specializing in small strike craft as well as aircraft carriers. Is in charge of supplies and logistics. *NOTE: Please do not change any of the ranking or description without HMSHOMEMADE's, THOGNONG's OR SHINATO's permission ALLIANCES *'ISAF Navy' *'ISBA Navy' *'USAF Navy' SHIPS Here is AFOH's fleet of ships AFOH_HMBC_ARMOURED_TURBINE.jpg|The flag ship of AFOH. It boasts extreme speed and massive fire power. AFOH_NEW_SHINATO.jpg|With a total fire power of over 50,000, it is one of the most powerful ships in AFOH. AFOH_POCHARDS_SHIP.jpg|A relatively lightly armed carrier/battleship hybrid. Currently being fitted for extra guns. For now it relies on its planes. AFOH_DREADNOUGHT.jpg|The AFOH's main dreadnought can be used as either part of a battle fleet or as a mobile docking station for smaller ships. IMG_1199.PNG|LÉ Patchwork III, The 3rd boat in the Patchwork-Class. A Irish semi-lightly armed recon unit, used for tracking down enemy naval operations. VIPship.jpg|Being one of the strongest carriers ever built, this carrier provides its own high level of protection. AFOH_CLASS_SUB.jpg|An attack sub, it is used mainly to support other submarines and surface fleets in combat. It surprisingly is also a hybrid and can shadow and ambush enemy convoys. AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_1.jpg|A cargo ship used to carry large supplies of armaments and artillery to the AFOH HQ. AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_2.jpg|A large freighter that can carry a large amount of cargo and fuel at the same time. AFOH_RECO_BARGE.jpg|A recovery barge used to bring damaged ships back to the docks, it is able to partially submerge itself to make it easier to float the damaged vessel on. AFOH_HOSPITAL_SHIP_III.jpg|A hospital ship that can travel at high speeds and is used to pick up and treat survivors. AFOH_OIL_TANKER.jpg|As the largest pure oil tanker in the fleet, it can carry huge amounts of fuel at high speeds. AFOH_CARGO_TANKER.jpg|An old tanker modified to carry large amounts of freight at the same time. AFOH_CONVOY_ESCORT_RA.jpg|A cheap, easy to manufacture light battleship produced in huge numbers used for escorting convoys and smaller battles. AFOH_AUXILIARY_SHIP.jpg|An auxiliary ship used to refuel and repair other ships on the go. IMG_1210.PNG|LE Patchwork I, The first boat in the Patchwork-Class. This boat is a Navy Operated VIP Civilian transport. AFOH_HC_B8C.jpg|The only hovercraft in AFOH's fleet is used for scout missions due to its good speed and small size. It is also amphibious and can go on land. AFOH_HK_SUB.jpg|The smallest sub in AFOH's fleet is used to hunt and kill other subs. AFOH_SSN.jpg|The main SSBN in AFOH's fleet is used as a mobile launch platform for the ICBMs. IMG_1211.PNG|The LÉ Patchwork II, The 2nd boat in the Patchwork-Class. It is a transport ship that carries MK 45 5s out to the rest of the navy. AFOH_MOBILE_HQ.jpg|AFOH uses large nuclear submarines as mobile command centres. AFOH_HYDROFOIL.jpg|AFOH's first combat hydrofoil is fully experimental, and is very rarely used in combat. Keplardestroyer.jpg|One of three Keplar Class Destroyers. This is the only one currently built but two more are in the works. LE Patchwork IV.PNG| SUNK AFOH_STEALTH_BOAT.jpg|Great advances in technology have allowed AFOH to create a boat that is completely invisible to radar. It is used as a night operating fast-boat and a sub hunter. It is also used as a torpedo delivery boat with 70 torpedoes in it' arsenal. Top Secret|AFOH's last resort-only ship, the Absolute Justice, is only used when completely necessary. It will not be revealed unless in battle or other wise stated. BASES IMG_1216.PNG|The AFOH F.I.N.C.C.O.M. (Floating Island Naval Command Center of Operations and Mobility) It a large, mobile command center Commanded by Like A Boss 21, with a top speed of 84.6 knots. AEGIS_BASE.jpg| RECENT EVENTS IMG_1212.PNG| The LÉ Patchwork IV, the 4th boat in the Patchwork Class was SUNK by enemy forces. 1347 members of the crew were killed. 452 were captured by HYDRAXIS Navy. 7 Made it back to AFOH waters. Apparently the captain tried to defect to the UR, but a scuffle onboard made the boat run into Reichmarian waters. An enemy HYDRAXIS patrol boat saw them, and opened fired. Four Oxygen launched torpedoes struck the hull and caused it to take on water. The parts from the LÉ Patchwork IV were not captured by the enemy, and an AFOH Mobile Base recovered the parts.